


Getting Back To It

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Self-Indulgent [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brotherly Bonding, Child Abandonment, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Making Up, Platonic Cuddling, Talking, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: After the coronation, Remus and Roman hang out more.Remrom shippers/supporters aren't allowed to read this.
Relationships: None
Series: Self-Indulgent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Getting Back To It

Ever since the coronation, things have been better. The escaped villains were quickly put back on the Isle and the force field in tack with Fairy Godmother’s help and students were less… rude to the Lost boys. They didn’t immediately learn their lessons and treated them all with respect, even in a perfect place like Auradon that wouldn’t happen, but Roman and Patton were there to make up for it.

Speaking of Roman, he and Remus are slowly starting to rebuild their relationship. Remus seemed to be having an easier time accepting Roman back into his life then his brother did. Roman was nervous about hanging out with Remus in public, so they stayed in either of their dorms instead to hang out. Remus figured he was still embarrassed about having him as a brother, but he didn’t mind. Not too much at least.

Right now, they were in Remus’ dorm together. Roman was on Remus’ bed while Remus laid on the floor, both sketching something in their sketchbooks. Well, Roman was, Remus just had his open and watched Roman draw. Something that he noticed these past few weeks is that Roman was  _ messy.  _ His sketchbook was a good example, papers sticking out of every corner and the edges of it were botched and falling apart. His dorm wasn’t much better, covered in clothes and crumpled papers, Remus couldn’t help but clean up a little every time he was there.

Remus has no idea how Roman could be this messy.

“Looks like we know who got the clean gene in this family,” Remus jokes, startling his brother from how focused he was on his drawing. Roman looked up at him in confusion. Remus gestures between their respective sketchbooks and giggles. “What? Did  _ Cinderella _ not teach her son how to clean? Shocking.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk. You…” he trailed off, arm that he had thrown out while he was talking drooping slightly as he realized how clean Remus’ side of the dorm was. “Well, uh… you still smell gross.”

Remus snorted. “Thanks,” he hopped up and bounced onto his bed next to Roman. “But really. Were you just such a spoiled little kid that you never learned how to clean up after yourself?”

Roman looked defensive, letting out a dramatic gasp. “I am not spoiled!”

“Says the prince of the most glamorous parents ever.”

“They’re your parents too!”

“Yeah, but I was humbled living with our aunts,” Remus giggled, kicking his feet playfully. “One week with Auntie Drizzy and Auntie Ana would make you a neat freak for sure.” Despite Remus obviously making a joke, Roman didn’t laugh. He frowned instead. Remus rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. I was just joking.”

Roman didn’t say anything. The room was silent for a bit and it made Remus uncomfortable. He hated the silence. And it wasn’t like the silence before where all you could hear was the scratching of a pencil on paper. This was pure silence that made Remus hyper aware of everything and made his thoughts loud. He was about to break it by saying whatever came to mind, but Roman beat him to it.

“I’m sorry about that,” he swallowed and stole glances towards the younger twin. “I mean, about you staying with our aunts. That… I remember what mom used to say about them. That couldn’t have been fun.”

“Oh, no it was a hoot!” Remus said sarcastically, bouncing on the bed. “Anastasia said she’s always wanted children, but didn’t want all the getting fat and the blood and screaming and pain, so she basically adopted me and made my life living hell!”

Roman looked at him and he almost looked in pain. “What… what was it like with them? They never…”

“Hurt me? Berate me? Make me a little slave to do their bidding?” Remus scoffed with a grin. “Of course they did! You don’t really think they changed in 20 years on that disgusting island filled with trash and rotten smells of fruits and bodies.”

“How could mom and dad ever send you there?” Remus blinked and looked over at Roman in surprise. He had an angry look on his face that reminded Remus of that time he had to apologize to all of them for causing a scene on Parents Day. Roman saw the look on his face and clarified himself. “You were a child. You were younger than mom was when she first met them, and yet they just―”

He stopped himself, just staring at Remus now. He closes his mouth and looks down at his sketchbook, closing that as well. The silence was back, but Remus didn’t let it go on as long.

“Just left me? Kicked me out? Abandoned me?” he finished for Roman. He turned to look forward when he nodded and started kicking his feet again, shrugging. “I dunno. I used to think they just hated me so much that I deserved it. That I was actually born evil and that was my punishment for it.”

“But you weren’t.”

“Yeah, I know that  _ now,”  _ Remus rolled his head back to look at Roman and laughed. “But that’s what I  _ used _ to think.”

“I used to think that mom and dad would get rid of me if I acted up,” Roman admitted quietly. “I was always really afraid of doing something wrong and they would abandon me too.”

“They would never do that to you!” Remus couldn’t believe that Roman actually thought that. I mean, he was perfect! He was the perfect child! Well, I guess he did free Maleficent and was kinda mean to them, but he was still here! The Charmings didn’t toss him away, they  _ wouldn’t. _ “You’re their favorite! They kicked me out as soon as they thought you would get hurt.”

“And you wonder why I was afraid they would do the same to me?” he huffed and glanced over at Remus. “I really thought I was gone for good after the coronation. That endangered  _ tons _ of people by taking that wand, but they thought it was you, so I was off the hook.”

“They…” Remus trailed off as soon as he started. They didn’t believe it was Roman that caused that mess? They thought it was  _ him? _

“Yeah,” Roman laughed a humorless laugh. “They refused to believe their perfect prince was the cause of the mess. They thought you were impersonating me or something. I even told them you saved the day, but they just wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Motherfuckers,” Remus jumped when Roman let out a loud laugh at that. Roman hunched in on himself and covered his mouth as he laughed, shaking his head. Remus smiled and laughed a little too, bouncing on the bed. “I guess our parents are the same then.”

“What?” Roman dropped his hand and looked at Remus weirdly. Remus stopped bouncing and shrugged, still with a sharp smile on his face.

“Well, I always thought your parents were always so nice and perfect and nice to you, while the parents I had were dicks. Apparently, both our parents are dicks.”

“Well, yeah. We have the same parents,” Remus shoved him off the bed instead of telling him to shut up and laughed at his undignified shout as he crumpled to the floor. Roman huffed but didn’t look angry as he moved to sit on the floor, smiling up at his baby brother. “And you wonder why people think you pushed me off.”

Remus immediately tensed up. “I didn’t push you.”

“No, no, I know,” Roman quickly got on his knees in front of Remus, grabbing his hands in his. “It was just a tasteless joke, I’m sorry.”

Remus audibly swallowed and nodded, even though he could feel himself spacing out. He was panicking and when he was panicking he said too much and made everyone uncomfortable. Virgil always knew how to calm him, and Dee was always there as an added comfort. God, he wanted Dee.

“I never wanted to kill you,” the words came pouring out of Remus’ mouth before he could even think about what they were. “I never wanted to kill you, I was just a kid. I did stupid kid things like hit you with sticks and push you around, but I never pushed you! I never wanted to see your bones splinter out of your skin and all that blood and I thought you were dead― I want Dee.”

“Wh― do you want me to get Dee? Remus―”

“Please get Dee, please.”

“Isn’t he in class right now?” Roman was trying to calm him the best he could, holding Remus’ hands in his, even when Remus tightened his grip to the point where it hurt. “I can get Virgil? Or Logan maybe, he’s better at this then I am.” I started to get up, but that only seemed to make Remus panic more and he roughly pulled him back down.

“No, no, no, no,” Remus’ words were very fast and he had way too much adrenaline and it was making him dizzy. He dropped back on his bed and let go of Roman’s hands, instead slapping his hands on his face and pulling at his cheeks so his eyes rolled into the back of his head. “I don’t like being alone, just stay here. Please? I don’t want to not have you here because then you’re opinion on me will change again and I’ll lose you―”

“You’re not going to lose me,” Roman’s voice was so soft compared to Remus’ yelling. He crawled onto the bed next to him and looked at him unsurely. Remus looked at him as well, still pulling at his skin and chest rising and falling way too fast. Roman decided to run his fingers through Remus’ hair, choosing to ignore it when he flinched. “We’ll just wait for Dee to get out of class, okay? Or do you want me to text the others to come over?”

Remus was barely listening to his brother speaking. His hand was so warm it was like a fleshy heater that moved. Like a spider made out of fire taking a scroll in the tangled wilderness that was his hair. It felt very nice.

“Remus?” He grunted, opening his eyes that he didn’t remember closing. Roman was looking down at him nervously. “Are you okay now?”

Remus took a second to think. He felt better at least, but was he ever okay? Absolutely not. He just shrugged. Roman seemed to take that as a yes however, so he started to take his hand away. Remus made a sound of complaint and grabbed his hand before it could fully leave and pressed it flat against his head.

“No.” he sounded like a pouting child, but he really didn’t want Roman to stop. Roman smiled and continued petting his hair.

“So what’s with the white streak?” Roman tried changing the subject away from Remus’ anxiety attack. Remus shrugged again.

“I used to do all sorts of stuff with my hair when I was a kid so people didn’t find out I was the Charmings’ kid,” he answered simply. “I’ve been blonde, blue, red, pink, purple― darker than Virge’s purple― black, orange, and pretty much every color. This used to be green, but it faded.”

“Why blonde? Why  _ green?” _

“Shrug,” Remus said the action instead of really doing it, eyes once again shut. “I dunno.”

“‘Shrug’?” Roman laughed softly. Remus whined and rolled over to wrap his arms around Roman’s middle, pressing his face into his chest.

“Shut up, you’re really warm and I’m tired,” Remus mumbled, wrapping his legs around his older brother as well. “Can we take a nap while we wait for Dee and Virgil to get here?”

Roman was quiet for a moment, and Remus started to think maybe that made him uncomfortable. He used to take naps with Roman when they were younger, and he takes naps with Dee and Virgil when any of them needed it, but maybe that was going too far with their fragile relationship. But to his surprise, Roman’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him impossibly closer.

“Sure,” he answered at last. “I haven’t been sleeping well, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> This just little and I just love the twins.


End file.
